Carrie's true family
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Carrie never knew who her birth mother is...until gym teacher Rita Desjardin tells her. She knows her father raped another woman, a teenager actually, and got said teenager pregnant with her and then Carrie was given to Margaret White at birth...now after Desjardin becomes aware of the abuse that Carrie suffers from Margaret she tells Carrie who her mother really is...to much shock
1. Chapter 1

**My Carrie AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Rita had noticed something strange about two months after she had started teaching, a week or two after she had managed to get Carrie to trust her? She does something about it that's what especially considering what her deepest darkest secret is. AU OOC)**

"What the hell?" Rita Desjardin asked in gym class when she noticed something on her, admittedly, favorite student when the class got dressed in their swimsuits for the pool. What that something was caused her to growl slightly as she walked forward and grabbed said student's shoulder.

"Carrie what's this?" Desjardin asked as calmly as she could as she held up the girls arm, looking at the dark blue and purple bruise on the teens forearm as everyone stared at them.

"Um…a bruise?" Carrie asked nervously, ducking her head slightly shyly when she noticed everyone staring at her.

"A hand shaped bruise. How did you get it?" Desjardin asked sternly as she looked at the distinctly hand shaped bruise on the teens arm.

"Ummmm. I-I don't know?" Carrie tried nervously, she couldn't tell anyone that her momma had left the bruise on her when she dragged Carrie down the stairs and forced her into the praying closet. Her momma would get really angry if she did!

"Carrie come with me. Everyone else start swimming laps." Desjardin ordered as she pulled the younger girl out of the pool, being gentle so as to not hurt the frightened teenager. The other teens looked at each other confused and slightly curious before the Ultras began to pretend to swim as Desjardin led Carrie into the girls locker room. As soon as the rather thin locker room door was almost completely closed behind the teacher and outcast the Ultras were out of the pool and listening in at the door.

"Alright sweetie tell me the truth. I can tell you were lying. You know who put that bruise there." Desjardin said as she looked at Carrie, unaware of the eavesdroppers at the door as she sat the teenager down on one bench and sat next to her.

"Yeah…I know who gave me the bruise but it isn't a big deal I promise! She didn't mean to! She was just trying to get me into the praying closet." Carrie was saying trying to defend someone, the eavesdroppers didn't know who although Sue Snell had a good idea as to who it was.

"I…see…Did she give you any other bruises while trying to get you into the 'praying closet'?" Desjardin asked and the Ultras could tell from her voice that she was clenching her teeth and probably planning how to murder whoever it was that hurt Carrie.

"Umm." Carrie trailed off, Sue could tell by her voice that the outcast didn't know whether she should tell the truth or a lie.

"Carrie." Desjardin said warningly, in a tone of voice that eerily reminded Sue of her mothers voice when she either had done something she knew she wasn't supposed to…or was considering it.

"I-I have a few more. Not many." Carrie finally admitted causing Desjardin to suck in a sharp breath angrily, either it must have been really loud or the locker rooms echo made it sound that way.

"Let me see." Desjardin said and Carrie began spluttering.

"B-But they're under my swimsuit!" Carrie protested causing Desjardin to snort slightly.

"Carrie you don't have anything that I don't have, and that I haven't seen before. Let me see the bruises." Desjardin said and the Ultras could tell she was dead serious but was a little amused at Carrie's protest.

"F-Fine." Carrie agreed embarrassedly and the Ultras heard the rustling of fabric before Desjardin sucked in a sharp breath of air again.

"Carrie…all of these can't have come from just your Margaret. H-How did this one here on your stomach happen?" Desjardin asked sounding worried and horrified. At her words about Carrie's mother most of the Ultras eyes widened in shock and slight horror, Carrie's mother hurt her?!

"Umm I think I got that one when she was dragging me down the stairs. She lost her grip and I fell the rest of the way down, so I hit the stairs and walls a few times." Carrie said and you could tell that she had to think about it for a minute by the tone in her voice.

"Carrie…" Desjardin said sadly before there was a loud yelp from Carrie.

"Are you okay?! I didn't think that touching the bruise would hurt you!" Desjardin asked worriedly and the Ultras could just picture her fussing over Carrie.

"I-I'm okay. It's been stinging for a while and when you touched it…" Carrie trailed off and her voice was pained although she tried to act like it was no big deal.

"Carrie if the bruise hurts that much and is that bad then we need to get you looked at by a doctor! That's usually a sign of internal damage or bleeding." Desjardin said fretting worriedly over the strawberry blond haired teen.

"B-But if anyone else sees momma says that they'll take me away from her and stick me with some really mean people who will hurt me worse and never let me eat anything! I love momma!" Carrie said and the Ultras could tell she was becoming distressed quickly.

"Carrie sweetie calm down! Yes they'll take you from your mom but they won't stick you with someone like that, I won't let them! You'll live with me and I won't let anyone hurt you anymore, not while I can help it!" Desjardin said strongly, and the Ultras could just picture that the gym teacher had hugged Carrie at that moment and would now be stroking her hair.

"Y-You will?" Carrie asked and the Ultras could just picture her beginning to cry slightly although sadly or happily they couldn't tell.

"Of course I will sweetie. Th-There's something you should know." Desjardin said and she sounded uncharacteristically nervous, causing the Ultras ears to perk up. Maybe they'd learn something about their mysterious gym teacher who's past was a complete mystery to them.

"What is it Miss Desjardin? I-If it's about momma having adopted me from some other lady I already know. T-That's kinda why I don't wanna go to the hospital. I don't want to be left with someone else who isn't my real momma and they treat me as bad as my current momma does…at least with you I know you wouldn't hate me." Carrie said and she sounded both upset and slightly happy at the same time. The Ultras eyes widened at this, they never knew that Carrie was adopted by her mom.

"Tha-That's just it Carrie. Y-You're real mother never gave you away, h-her parents did while she was unconscious. I-I'm glad you know I would never hate you Carrie…no matter what happened to me. C-Carrie…" Here Desjardin took a deep breath before saying several words that caused the Ultras and Carrie's eyes to widen stunned.

"C-Carrie…I'm your mother. Your _birth_ mother…your _real_ mother."


	2. Chapter 2

**My Carrie AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Carrie was dead silent in shock for a moment, her body acting while her mind tried to process this information. Her body did the only thing it could at the moment.

"C-Carrie? Where are you going? We need to get you to the hospital!" Rita said watching as her daughter slipped on her bathing suit in a nanosecond and was already halfway out the door, pushing past the Ultras without a second glance.

"Carrie!" Rita said already halfway to the door the next second, just in time to watch her daughter bump into Lou Gareth.

"Watch where you're going freak!" The boy said shoving Carrie, causing her to slip on a wet spot near the pool causing her to nearly do a flip and fall towards it with a look of surprise on her face.

"CARRIE!" Rita screamed watching from the locker room door wide eyed as her daughter hit her head on the side of the pool, the strawberry blond haired teen quickly sinking under the water unconscious in the deep end of the pool. Lou Gareth backed up a few steps in shock and horror as he looked at where Carrie had hit her head. There was blood on the pool side and blood coming up from where Carrie had fallen into the water while everyone stared in shock, confusion, and dawning horror.

In a flash Rita was dashing towards the pool, doing a clean jump into the water once she was close enough, and swimming down the ten feet to where Carrie's body was already hitting the bottom of the pool. Rita landed right next to Carrie and quickly but gently grabbed the girl, cradling her to her chest as she kicked off from the bottom of the pool. Using her momentum from the kick off and her leg strength Rita made it above the water in record time.

"Here! We have to get her to the hospital!" Sue said holding out her arms to take Carrie from the gym teacher, Heather already on her cellphone calling for an ambulance. Rita looked at Sue warily before passing the out cold teen to the blond Ultra and climbing out of the pool herself, causing many boys to wolf whistle.

See what Rita hadn't realized in her haste to save her daughter…was that she was wearing a white blouse…which was now completely soaked through and showing the black tank top she had on underneath it. Rita ignored all the wolf whistles and cat calls she was getting as she grabbed a dry towel that Tina was holding out to her and wrapped it around Carrie's head.

"We have to stop the bleeding quickly. Lou Gareth you are in deep trouble for this young man." Rita said not even bothering to glance at the Gareth twin who had pushed her daughter, if she did she was afraid she'd do worse than suspend him. She'd likely kill him, or come close to it at least, and right now she needed to focus on Carrie.

"I-I didn't mean to." He said still staring at the blood on the pool side shocked, occasionally looking over at Carrie wide eyed as well.

"Not meaning to or not you had no right to push her and you'd better _pray_ that she doesn't die from that head wound or else being arrested will be the least of your worries, of that I can assure you!" Rita snarled at him as she worriedly tried to staunch the bleeding from her daughters head. Sue was busy doing the Heimlich maneuver to help get the water out of Carrie's lungs while Rita yelled for some of the girls crowding nearby to grab some more towels or something, anything dry to help staunch the bleeding.

"Oh god." Sue said paling when Carrie managed to cough up most of the water that had been in her lungs, coughing up something else as well. Something warm, wet, sticky, and had a coppery smell that landed on Sue's hands.

"She's coughing up blood!" Chris screeched nearly breaking the class in the gym windows as she stared wide eyed at the blood that Carrie had coughed up.

"She must have internal bleeding! Shit! Where are those fucking medics?!" Rita yelled as she removed the blood soaked towel around Carrie's head, replacing it with a clean one as she put Carrie down on her back in order to put pressure on the wound and take pressure off of her stomach area.

"H-How can she have internal bleeding? Sh-She hit her head not her stomach." Irma Swope asked staring wide eyed down at Carrie who was coughing up some more blood which splattered onto Rita's soaking wet white shirt.

"She fell down the stairs at her house last night and hit her stomach on one of them on the way down. She likely received internal damage then and it's been bleeding for a while but no one noticed until now." Rita said ignoring the blood on her shirt as she worriedly stared down at her daughter who coughed up a bit more blood. Rita was lost and torn, she didn't know what to do. Her baby girl was hurt and there was nothing she could do to take away the pain, and she'd gladly take the pain onto herself in order to help her baby but there wasn't any way to make that happen.

"Carrie stay with me. Stay with me baby girl. Where are those medics?!" Rita said trying to rouse the girl from her unconscious state and keep her semi-conscious until the medics arrived.

"Get those fucking medically trained ass wipes over here!" Rita screamed causing many students jaws to drop slightly at the impressive amount of swearing she did after this as she tried to keep Carrie awake and alive until help arrived.

"…Y-You cu-curse a lot…" Carrie muttered causing Rita to snort in surprise at the fact that the girl was coherent enough to speak.

"Of all the things to say when you're suffering from internal bleeding and a head wound…" Sue said staring at Carrie in shock and slight disbelief. The girl could have said just about anything at that moment and no one would have thought anything of it…but that was not on the list of things they expected.

"I don't care what you say just stay with us for a while longer sweetie." Rita said while Carrie weakly grabbed her shirt and gently tugged her mother down so that she could whisper in the older womans ear. Rita's eyes widened and she choked back a sob as Carrie finally passed out fully, her grip on the woman going slack, with a smile on her face.

"I love you mama…I'm sorry father did that to you…but I'm happy you're my mama."


End file.
